The present invention relates to a wall air conditioning system for a room.
Wall air conditioning systems for rooms are known and widely utilized. Such a system has an air conditioning unit which is mounted in a wall of the room, usually under a window and the like. Air is aspirated into the air conditioning unit, cooled and moved and supplied by a fan into the room. Since the cold air is supplied into the room from air conditioning unit, it does not move upwardly, but instead only the lower area of the room is cooled, while the area above the air conditioning unit is not cooled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wall air conditioning unit for a room, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a wall air conditioning system for a room which has an air conditioning unit installable in a the wall of the room and having an inlet for entering of an outside air and an outlet which is open into the interior of the room; and a guide having one end connected with said output of said air conditioning unit and extending vertically upwardly from said air conditioning unit to an upper area of the room so as to release a cool air not at a level of said air conditioning unit but as the upper level of the room.
When the wall air conditioning unit for a room is designed in accordance with the present invention, the cold air produced by the air conditioning unit is supplied to the upper area of the room and therefore more efficiently cools the room.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.